villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Casper
The main antagonist from the 2000 action/horror film, Octopus. Casper is the world's leading terrorist who has been bombing American Embassies for two years. He is played by Ravil Isyanov. Biography In the first part of the movie, Casper, who is disguised as an old lady, enters an American Embassy in Bulgari. He leaves a bag with an official's daughter while he gets out. When the daughter tries to tell her Mom about the bag, the bomb detonates and kills everyone in the building. Two CIA officials, named Roy and Henry, realize that the old lady is responsible for the bomb, so they give chase. While Casper runs from them, he discards his disguise and drops another bomb near a car. When Henry catches up to him and they start shooting at each other. When Roy comes up, he sees the bomb and tries to warn Henry. But it detonates and fatally wounds Henry. When Casper steals a Taxi car, Roy has him at gunpoint. But however, Roy hesitates and Casper drives off. Fortunately, Henry uses his last breath to shoot down the Taxi car before he dies. Roy gets Casper out of the car before it explodes, and finally places him under arrest. The US government has an extraction team to take him in a submarine since he's a leading terrorist and that don't want to risk any of his men to get him. Since Roy was the only survivor of the incident, he has to come along to keep a close eye on Casper. After driving to the shore, where Casper was in the trunk of the car, they take him inside the submarine and have him strapped down onto a chair. Later, during the voyage, Roy checks up on Casper where they talk. Casper tells him that he owns him his life for rescuing him from the car explosion, but Roy states he's beginning to think that was a mistake. After telling Roy about life presenting situations that they have to act accordingly, Casper says that one of them will soon make a mistake, and that it won't himself. After a while, the submarine's rotors got attacked by a giant Octopus and the it ends up stopping. While this was happening, Casper is using the arm rest of the chair to dislocate his thumb, so he can slip his hand through the hand cuffs. When two men die from the Octopus, Roy goes to check on Casper again. There, he sees Casper foaming from the mouth and is apparently in shock where one of the men in the submarine try to help him. However, this turned out to be a trick as Casper headbutts the man, grabs him, and holds a broken glass shard from some close by glass bottles to the man's throat. Casper demands the keys to the cuffs otherwise he kills the man. So Roy gets the keys and unlocks the other cuffs. However, Casper slits the man's throat with the glass shard anyway. Roy and Casper then struggle with each other until the Octopus attacks the submarine again and causes it to crash to the ocean floor. The crash knocks Roy unconscious and this allows Casper to escape. Later, Casper manages to find the scientist of the submarine, Maggie. He threatens her into sending a signal out to the surface to alert his own men. Fortunately, the men of the submarine notice the signal getting ready to launch on the control room's computers. They figured out that Casper is behind thus, so they go to help Maggie out. When Roy and the captain, Jack Shaw, arrive, Casper holds Maggie as his hostage. Jack, however, was able to punch Casper and save Maggie. Jack and Roy have Casper at gunpoint, but he pretends to be knocked out by the punch and falls down to hit the button to launch the signal. After the Octopus attacks again, it creatures a flood within the submarine, Roy, Jack, and Maggie decide to get out while they bring Casper with them. They head to a door where the other side is being flooded with the men still inside. After witnessing one of the Octopus' tentacles attacking the men through the hull, Casper escapes and traps Roy, Jack, and Maggie in by shutting another door on them. After the Octpus kills almost everyone on the ship and leaves for now, Roy looks around the submarine to find any other survivors. While looking around, Casper ambushes him and the two fight. Roy manages to get Casper in gunpoint and asks why he shouldn’t shoot him now. Suddenly, Jack appears and tells Roy that it’s still his job to transfer Casper, so they cuff him up again. When everyone manage to escape the Octopus and the submarine, they end up on a cruise ship. However, when they meet up with the captain of the ship, Casper’s men appear and hold everyone in gunpoint, much to Casper’s amusement. Casper tells his men to take everyone to the engine room, where they reveal a bomb. Casper has the bomb set for 40 minutes, giving him and his men enough time to make it to a helicopter in time, but also be able to watch the explosion. The Octopus appears and attacks the cruise ship, so Casper makes his way to the helicopter. When Roy and his friends manage to get themselves free from Casper’s men, Roy goes after Casper. Casper makes it to the helicopter when it lowers an escape ladder, and Roy gets him in gunpoint again. However, Roy hesitates again and Casper makes it up to the helicopter. From up from the helicopter, Casper yells at Roy saying that he wins, but then the Octopus attacks Casper’s helicopter and stabs him in the stomach with one of it’s tentacles. The tentacle makes it’s way through Casper’s body and out of his mouth. As Casper gets wrapped around by the tentacles, the Octopus brings the helicopter down to the ocean where it explodes, killing Casper. When Casper is gone, Roy takes the bomb and uses the mini-sub to blow up the Octopus. Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind